Bmx love
by Ciera ann
Summary: My first fanfic!go easy please..Well here we go..Kagome hasnt seen here cousin miroku in over 4 years will a visit lead her to find the love of her life or leave it all in the dust?
1. Visit

"I cant wait to see Miroku race!"Kagome shrieked into the telephone "I can tell you havent shut up since he invited you!"sango said.."what do you expect i havent seen him race since he went to natioals.Plus dont forget all the cute guys that wil be there!" she joked.."well i need to finish packin see you tomorrow at the airport." the girls said their good byes and hung up..Kagome began packing her enormous black suitcase."i wonder what i should bring im going to be up there all summer?"she sighed to herself looking at her annoyed at the clothes in the closet..She rumedged through the closet a few times till she found all the clothes she wanted to bring..As she started to pack her mother called her down to dinner..at the table everone ate in silence eating their curry.."I wonder what everyone is up to at auntie kaugras!" sota said breaking the silence..Everyone at the tiny table turned to him.Huh was all his mother had said to his statement."im so excited!I cant wait till we leave tomorrow" Kagome blurted with a mouthful of curry.after dinner kagome ran back up to her room and finished packing and went to bed.Because she was so anxious she couldnt sleep "man mom was right i need to calm down and get some sleep." she thought to herself closing her eyes letting sleep overcome her."Kagome get up!" screamed sota jumping up and down on her bed."5 more minutes."she demanded forgeting about how important today was."but we have to leave in a hour!"sota shrieked as kagome bolted outta bed to hurry and get ready.Just as kagome finshed getting ready her mother yelled up to her "its time to go Kagome!hurry or we will miss our flight!" as she said that kagome ran past her and out the door with her bags in hand and tossed them in the trunk and jumped into the passenger seat..All her mother could do was laugh sweetly,she had never seen her daughter so determinded to hurry but she understood why..On the way to the airport kagom listened to her ipod trying to ignore sota.After 30 minutes kagomes mother oulled into the airports parking lot "ok were here." she said seeing her daughter already out of the car getting her bags from the trunk...They grabbed their bags and headed to their flight..Kagome got the window seat since sota would get sick if he looked out the windom..She loved the view..When they landed kagome became even more anxious that she couldnt keep still..as the flight attendent opened the door kagome got up and sprinted torwards the doors but her mother grabbed her before she could get away "kagome I know your excited but you need to calm down." she whispered kagome just nodded and waited for the people infront of her to get off.."look kagomes flight is here."sango pointed to the door she was going to come out of.As soon as kagome walked out the door miroku ran up to her and picked her up spinning her around."hi miroku!"kagom squelled.Sango walked over to her and hugged her as soon as she was back on the ground "we missed you so much!"sango said sweetly..As they started to catch up


	2. Chapter 2

As they started to catch up Kagome's mother suggested that they go get theur bags.They all nodded and headed to the luggage retrieval.After they retrieved their things they headed out to miroku's car."Wow Miroku I can't believe you have a 2009 ss camaro they arint even out yet!" Kagome shrieked.Miroku laughed "Being a pro bmx rider has A LOT of advantages!"

"I bet it does." she smiled sweetly.The whole car ride ws spnt catching up until... "Well here we are." miroku said pulling into a two story mansion.A tall slender woman with black hair greeted them at the door."Hello aunt Kaugra!" Sota and kagome said together.She leaned forward and hugged both children tightly.She summoned everyone into the house.Inside there was a very tall and muscular man sitting on the couch..He had turned and greeted them."Hi uncle Koga!" kagome said running up and giving him a hug, he kissed the top of her head "we've been waiting for you to get here.why don't you go put your things in the guest room?" turning to miroku "What are you guys going to do tonight?" he questioned.Miroku turned to his father" Well i thought i would take Kagome out to eat at Shikon Palace."koga nodded "That sounds like a good idea.Kagome Miroku will show you your room." with that Miroku lead kagome into her room.It was a lovely room, the walls were covered with family pictures..Kagome set her things down and looked around the room."Whenever you're ready we can leave."Miroku reasurred her helping put her things away.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys well Im really glad your enjoying my story!!please bare with me it was one of my first fan fics but im alot better than i was then...Im trying to make this one a lil interesting!!Well if you have any requests or ideas please let me know im always open to fresh ideas!!Oh please read and review :) i will update in the next few days i promise


End file.
